Field
The disclosure relates to a variety of antennas, such as an AM/FM/VHF antennas, which can be incorporated into a body panel for a vehicle, such as a car, truck or boat.
Background
A slot antenna for a motor vehicle results from a looped dielectric slot a horizontal, electrically conducting plane, where the slot has a width of about one quarter inch and a total circumferential length of about one wavelength in the commercial FM broadcasting band of about 3.25 meters. The slot is typically fed at a single point at the front or the side and may be formed in a sheet of conducting material such as a flexible foil sheet attached to the underside of an electrically non-conducting dielectric roof, hood or deck lid or in a painted, electrically conducting sheet coating on the underside of one of the same members. While slot antennas have been useful, newer antennas and frequency bands cannot be easily accommodated with traditional designs. What is needed is a modular antenna system that can be deployed and accommodate a variety of antenna requirements.